Traición
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: —Traición es traición, sin importar las razones por las cuales se haya cometido el acto —remarcó Hyperion. —Traición es la violación de la lealtad y fidelidad debidas... yo jamás prometí eso —dijo Astoria. Dijeran lo que dijeran, algunas traiciones estaban justificadas. Solo había que ver con que jubilo y cariño, Draco abrazaba a la que sería su esposa.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**Supongo que mi mayor problema actual es que tengo solo en la cabeza escenas perdidas y no verdaderas historias en todo el significado de la palabra, así que me disculpo por ello, pero al mismo tiempo espero que disfrute y que, quien quita, se inspiren con mis granitos de arena para con esta pareja. Igual terminan escribiendo algo mono y no duden en avisarme para leer c:**

**Espero lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Traición**

_¡Plaf!_ Se escuchó resonar una fuerte cachetada en la amplitud de aquel elegante salón de la mansión Greengrass. De pie, sobre la alfombra persa de la lujosa sala, dos mujeres se encontraban frente a frente. Una de ellas, rubia y guapa, mantenía aún su mano levantada tras haber cruzado el rostro de su hermana con aquel fuerte golpe, mientras la otra, castaña, permanecía con el rostro ladeado y mirando el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Como pudiste? —preguntó Daphne con odio contenido, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado en el lugar—. ¡Dime, Astoria! —exigió saber, volviendo a voltearle el rostro a su hermana con otra bofetada.

La menor seguía en silencio, sin contestar y sin replicar por la agresión en su contra. Una parte de ella sentía que se merecía el maltrato, finalmente, ella había sido la primera en hacerle daño a su hermana de una forma más profunda y personal.

—Ya basta —intervino Megara Greengrass, la madre de ambas chicas

—¿La vas a defender después de lo que hizo? —preguntó indignada la rubia, volteando a ver a su madre casi con la misma rabia con la que miraba a Astoria.

—No la estoy defendiendo, pero tú tampoco puedes actuar de esta manera, Daphne —le reprendió la mujer, acercándose lentamente hacia donde estaban sus dos hijas. No había querido interferir antes porque seguía demasiado impresionada por los sucesos como para razonar bien, pero no permitiría que ambas chicas se mataran o mejor dicho, que su hija mayor hiciera alguna tontería.

—¡Pero ella si pudo hacer lo que hizo! —gritó exasperada la primogénita de los Greengrass.

—Ya basta —dijo muy serenamente Hyperion Greengrass, el padre de ambas, con esa voz ronca y profunda que era lo suficientemente potente para imponer respeto. Al igual que su mujer, el hombre aún no estaba del todo seguro cómo reaccionar. Las emociones no eran su fuerte y con tanto alboroto no podía pensar fría y objetivamente en la solución que más le convenía a la familia.

—¡Papa! —chilló Daphne todavía más indignada, a punto de hacer un berrinche pese a su edad. Ella estaba destrozada y sus padres no parecían muy interesados en sus sentimientos. De hecho, en el fondo sabía que mientras su vida se iba por la borda, sus progenitores tan solo pensaban como manejar las cosas para evitar algún escándalo público.

—Jovencita, tú madre y yo no te educamos así —comenzó a decir el hombre, mirando severamente a su la rubia—. Éste no es momento para hacer dramas. Lo que ha pasado aquí es muy serio y necesitamos soluciones, no más problemas —sentenció, aun con ese tono que no dejaba debate a discusión.

—¿No tienes nada que decir, Astoria? —quiso saber Megara, mirando a su hija menor con la misma severidad que su esposo miraba a Daphne y con una pincelada de tristeza oculta en su tono de voz.

—No lo siento —murmuró la aludida, sin levantar la mirada.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó su hermana, aunque había escuchado perfectamente y no daba crédito a tanto sinismo.

—Dice que no se arrepiente de lo que hizo —aclaró con firmeza el hombre, esbozando media sonrisa irónica—. ¡Ja! Vaya hija menor que me ha tocado —añadió con burla de si mismo y es que a diferencia de sus amigos elitistas, Hyperion era demasiado frío y calculador para dejarse llevar por cualquier tipo de emoción. Él podía atacar o elogiar con palabras, maldecir con su varita de ser necesario, pero no iba a gritar o hacer alguna clase de escena, sin importar el motivo.

—Astoria, recapacita —dijo su madre, dejando que la angustia se reflejara en su rostro.

—¡Te odio! ¿Me escuchaste, Astoria? ¡Te odio con todas mis fuerzas! —gritó Daphne antes de salir furiosa de la sala, no se podía contener más y no podía seguir en presencia de esa traidora.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —interrogó tranquilamente su padre, cuando su hermana ya se había marchado.

—Él me ama, yo lo amo, debieron de hacernos caso —se defendió, encogiéndose de hombros y usando un tono reprochante, como quien habla de algo tan obvio que no debería ni siquiera de ponerse en duda.

—Eso no quita que hayas traicionado a tu hermana —enfatizó Hyperion, enarcando una ceja con cierta arrogancia. La insolencia de su hija menor no parecía tener límite, pero en el fondo admitía que igual y ellos tenían la culpa al forzar las cosas como mejor les convenía, ignorando los deseos de los jóvenes.

—Aunque lo vean de esa manera, ésto no ha sido ninguna traición —puntualizó, llevando sus manos a su vientre y presionando un poco.

La mirada de Astoria seguía siendo distante. No se justificaba, lo que había hecho estaba mal, cualquier persona con sentido común podía entenderlo, pero tampoco era como si hubiese hecho las cosas con mala intención. De hecho, se había resignado a perder al hombre que quería para darles gusto a sus padres y a su hermana. Había aceptado con una sonrisa en el rostro el compromiso arreglando entre Daphne y Draco, sin hacer ninguna escena. Claro que también había apelado a la decisión, pero cuando sus padres le dijeron que no estaba a discusión, ella no había insistido más.

Había evitado a Draco por varios meses, especialmente desde que habían comenzado los arreglos para la boda. Se mantenía ajena y encerrada en su propio mundo de piano y ballet. Se hacía a la idea de ver a su hermana como la mujer de Malfoy, agarrada de aquel brazo fuerte que ocultaba la marca tenebrosa bajo elegantes túnicas de color oscuro. A veces imaginaba a un sobrino rubio que fuese idéntico a Draco y la bonita familia que formarían los tres, con ella como espectadora distante. Se obligaba a pensar constantemente en esas cosas porque el dolor endurecía su corazón y estaba segura que pronto dejaría de sentir cualquier clase de sentimiento.

Lamentablemente para Daphne, se había equivocado. Su indiferencia para con el asunto y su asumido papel de perdedora habían sido desplazados cuando él la había buscado. Faltaban tan solo tres semanas para la ceremonia. Las invitaciones ya habían sido mandadas, todo había sido reservado y tan solo quedaba esperar mientras se afinaban minuciosamente los detalles. Astoria se había negado a ser madrina de aquella boda e incluso, para tranquilidad de todos, tenía en mente desaparecer unos días antes con cualquier excusa barata, con tal de que su presencia no estropeara el día especial de su hermana. Sin embargo, mientras sus padres y Daphne estaban en Malfoy Manor, viendo detalles con Lucius y Narcissa, Draco había aparecido en la mansión Greengrass.

No mentiría diciendo que se negó o que intentó evitarlo, porque así no habían sido las cosas. Él se había acercado a ella con la propuesta más indecente del mundo. _"Solo una vez más, te necesito"_ le había suplicado y la castaña había mandado al demonio todo pensamiento lógico cuando los labios del rubio se apoderaron de los de ella. El beso dio paso a la pasión y sin ningún arrepentimiento o duda, terminaron haciendo el amor en el suelo de la biblioteca. Se había sentido tan bien, que incluso después del éxtasis se dieron el lujo de soñar. _"Larguémonos de aquí, sin mirar atrás"_ propuso Draco con media sonrisa. _"Me encantaría irme al fin del mundo contigo"_ le había contestado Astoria. No obstante, la magia se acabó cuando un elfo les alertó que los amos habían vuelto a casa.

La sensatez volvió a ambos y como si nada hubiera pasado, retomaron sus papeles en aquella gran farsa que sus mayores llamaba vida. El incidente pudo haber quedado en secreto, como un último recuerdo sin culpas. Daphne pudo haber tenido su boda perfecta y a su marido añorado, por más que hiciera falta el amor. Todo pudo haber salido como sus padres lo habían estado planeando o incluso mejor, si no hubiera sido porque exactamente dos días antes de la boda, cuando Astoria planeaba largarse a Brasil con la ayuda de la madre de Blaise, la noticia había arruinado los planes de todo mundo.

Durante la última semana, la menor de las Greengrass se había estado sintiendo mal, pero lo atribuía al estrés que le causaba lidiar con la situación. Nanceas, sueño, cansancio, mareos y repentinas ganas de comer cosas raras, no eran síntomas de depresión, cualquier persona sensata lo hubiera adivinado, menos ella. No, a Astoria le tuvieron que abrir los ojos cuando, tras devolver por segunda vez el desayuno, su madre la llevó a rastras a San Mungo. _"¡Felicidades! Está embarazada"_ había informado alegremente la sanadora tras un breve análisis, para enseguida ser sobornada por Megara con tal de que no le dijera a nadie más que su hija menor acaba de deshonrar a la familia.

Luego de salir del hospital mágico, habían vuelto de inmediato a la mansión y la verdad había salido de su boca sin que la presionaran demasiado, tal vez porque ella misma estaba aún demasiado consternada para asimilar la verdadera magnitud de lo que se desataría a continuación. La reacción de Daphne no se había hecho esperar y ahí seguía, de pie ante sus padres, mientras se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Draco al saber la noticia.

—Traición es traición, sin importar las razones por las cuales se haya cometido el acto —remarcó Hyperion, negado a darle la razón a su hija.

—Traición es la violación de la lealtad y fidelidad debidas —pronunció tranquila—. Y hasta donde yo recuerdo no prometí en ningún momento dichas cosas —apuntó un tanto desafiante, pero manteniéndose cabizbaja—, pero si quieren borrarme del árbol genealógico por eso, adelante...

—Deja de decir tonterías —le interrumpió una voz masculina, que no era de su padre.

Dos pares de ojos verdes y unos azules, voltearon a ver hacia la chimenea, donde los Malfoy acababan de aparecer. El heredero había sido quien había hablado, pese a que su padre lucía molesto a su lado. Al parecer, la lechuza que había mandado Megara, no había tardado mucho en dar el mensaje.

—El único que ha traicionado sus deberes y el compromiso, es éste insensato —gruñó Lucius con el ceño fruncido, mirando a su hijo de reojo, antes de acercarse hacia donde estaban los otros adultos—. Y por ello, tomaremos responsabilidad de lo que ha pasado —añadió.

Astoria abrió mucho los ojos al ver al trío de rubios y luego parpadeó repetidamente. Estaba esperando insultos o alguna clase de reprimenda por parte de los padres de Draco, pero al parecer éstos no iban a llegar, al menos de momento.

—¿Y la boda? —preguntó la señora Greengrass, casi prediciendo la respuesta que le daría su amiga rubia.

—Se llevará a cabo, tan solo cambiaremos a la novia —sentenció Narcissa, con un semblante serio e indiferente, muy parecido al que mostraba Hyperion. Aunque por dentro, la mujer se sentía complacida con el cambio de planes, pues ella mejor que nadie, sabía que su hijo no sería feliz si las cosas hubieran seguido su rumbo. Dijeran lo que dijeran, algunas traiciones estaban justificadas. Solo había que ver con que jubilo y cariño, Draco abrazaba a la que sería su esposa.

* * *

**¿Y que les pareció? ¿Criticas? ¿Insultos? ¿Galletas? ¿Chocolates? ¿Crucios? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

**Acepto insultos en lugar de indiferencia D:**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! ********¡Y Gracias por leer!**

**-Ophe.**


End file.
